


say your prayers (or at least get on your knees)

by briwookie



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: After Party, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briwookie/pseuds/briwookie
Summary: Victoria Chase can’t remember ten minutes ago, but when a drunk Max ends up on her bed, purple cardigan drooping over her shoulders (and about to be on the floor), Victoria would be an idiot to let it go over her head.Or, perhaps, she had been the fool all along.





	say your prayers (or at least get on your knees)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Victoria/Max oneshot. 
> 
> Actually, this is my first Life is Strange oneshot I've ever written. I have played the game for the last couple of years, but I never wrote anything until now and I honestly find more appeal with the Chasefield relationship than the Pricefield one. I still like Pricefield but I find the dynamic between Victoria and Max very appealing, so I wanted to write them, first.
> 
> This also takes place during the alternate timeline where Max is a part of the Vortex Club. I can't remember if it was in Dark Room, but it's basically a part of that timeline.
> 
> This also is pretty smutty. Just to let you know.

An entire lifetime of Vortex parties and drug-drink combos would never compare to this.

Victoria hustled back to the dorms, an intoxicated brunette slugging behind while she kicked open her bedroom door. The smell of vanilla shampoo was evident as Max’s head loomed near her shoulder, and Victoria could have sworn she heard a mumbled slur or curse, but she didn’t care. The two of them were too bent to _give_ a damn, and Victoria knew Max wouldn’t have kept up. Leave it to Courtney to bring out the Chanson so that everyone would forget everything until morning come, and Victoria could see that just from Max’s face. She was _so out of it_ , Victoria almost felt bad for her.

She paused and took a step back.

No, she definitely felt bad for her, otherwise she wouldn’t have persisted on the two of them leaving, and she certainly wouldn’t be fine when Max took a nose-dive on her bed. She moved her arms over the mattress like a kid would make snow angels and Victoria sighed.

“You better not throw up on my bed, otherwise you’re cleaning that shit up.” She sniffed and could feel her dizziness fading. Contrary to the rumors, she actually had a decent tolerance, and knew her limits. Max on the other hand probably never dealt with more than two glasses at a time.

Max lifted her head and turned to the side. Her eyes were squinting, like even a blink would make the girl pass out. Victoria reminded herself to not let Max find the treasure cove of alcohol underneath her bed.

“We really got back faster than I thought we would.” Max brushed a hand through her hair and left it on her forehead. “When did we leave?”

“Almost a half hour ago. I kept asking you if you wanted to leave but you were adamant on staying.” Victoria reached for a bottle of water and a glass. “Go ahead and drink this.”

“So generous.” Max muttered to herself, taking the drink in her hand. She glossed her eyes over Victoria and gave a small grin. “Never thought of you as the type to let someone crash in their room.”

“Yeah, well, there’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Victoria said. Max opened her mouth like she was going to say something but something in Victoria’s eyes told her to keep it shut.

Max sat up and let her eyes roam the minimalist designs covering the walls. Victoria knew her tastes aligned with what Max also envisioned – they were, arguably, the two students at Blackwell most likely to take the world by storm. She felt a drop in her stomach at the idea of the two of them collaborating, but it wasn’t of annoyance. It was more welcoming than she anticipated.

“Your room is so big.” Max said. She grinned at the scope, a guest who was filling the time and space with anything to say.

Victoria couldn’t remember if she showed Max her room. It had only been a few weeks since the two of them communicated outside of pressuring glares and scoffs across the hall. Once the ball began to roll, though, it kept on coming. The two spent more time hanging out with Victoria’s other chaps, they actually laughed and talked about music. Victoria had seen Max’s work before and felt a reassurance when looking at the shadows and corners, subjects so vulnerable under the lens of a camera.

Victoria wished she could take feel that same vulnerability – either that, or shatter it for all that it was.

“Well, it beats sleeping on the floor. It also doesn’t hurt that I have the space for morning yoga.”

“Morning yoga?” Max laughed, in a hoarse way that was tampered from the alcohol. “Of course.”

“You have something to say before I kick you out?” Victoria took a seat next to Max, brushing the wrinkles out of her mini-skirt.

She kicked off her heels and felt a breeze of relief while she stretched her toes. It didn’t hurt to kill yourself for the price of beauty.

“I was just starting to feel comfortable.” Max replied. She bit down her lower lip when Victoria raised an eyebrow.

“You were a lot more drunk when we left the party. Are you actually getting sober?”

“I still have that buzz going on. How many glasses of wine did I have?” Max asked.

“You barely had two, and they weren’t even full.”

“God, seriously?” Max rolled her eyes. “That wine was nasty as fuck. I’m never drinking that again.”

“I’ll make sure to have that mentally recorded for when we go back and you have the same exact thing.” Victoria chuckled.

She realized that Max was closer than she thought, the vanilla coming back stronger than ever. She _had_ to ask this girl what she used to wash her hair. She glanced at Max’s outfit, a purple cardigan drooping off her body to reveal ivory patches. Her collarbone was starting to become noticeable and Victoria felt something flutter, but she pushed it away, thoughts too rampant.

“You have any extra clothes?” Max said, and Victoria blinked out of her distractions.

“What?”

“Clothes.” Max snickered. “You know, something to get out of these jeans.”

“Your room is literally down the hall, remember?” Victoria replied, watching as Max groaned. She didn’t look like she was getting off the bed so Victoria pushed herself off to reach her pajama drawer.

“ _Honestly_.”

“You’re the best. I’ll make it up to you.” Max said.

Victoria made a noise of mutual agreement while she glanced over silk overshirts and band tees. She pulled out a large gray shirt with a pair of shorts just to turn her head and find Max, top already off. Her purple bra caught Victoria’s eye immediately – it was frilly, and she flushed at the knowledge that Max was bigger in that department than she was. Max paused and stilled when she felt those eyes take her in.

Victoria expected a jab, or a questioning look, but Max didn’t react but with a sly grin. Victoria passed along the clothes without a word and Max shook herself into the shirt. It was big enough on Victoria, but it reached down to Max’s knees and Victoria had to stop herself from bursting into laughter. It was so _huge_.  Max’s cheeks started to turn bright red and she averted her gaze.

“It’s not my fault you’re a freaking giant.” She mumbled and Victoria shrugged.

“And it’s not my fault you’re a midget.”

“I’m actually pretty tall, thanks.” Max huffed while she started pulling her pants down. Victoria got out of her clothes as well and found that silk shirt from earlier. She slid it on and didn’t reach for a pair of shorts – underwear would server her just fine.

Her breath was caught when Max was in her clothes. She suited them well, even if the shirt was too long and Victoria couldn’t even see her shorts. She looked too cute and Victoria was staring, so Max leaned in.

“What’s gotten your tongue?” She asked and Victoria shuddered.

“Nothing – so what, you wanna watch a movie or something?”

“I don’t know if I’ll like your filmography, but I guess I can oblige.”

Victoria reached for her laptop and set it on her bed. Max looked through the movies and found _Her_ in the back, so she chose it over every other choice. Victoria told Max she had seen it at least five times, but she didn’t mind seeing it again, so when Max put the disc into the drive, she turned out the lights.

The two of them didn’t say much of anything as the movie played. Victoria would glance at Max, whose face was too close to the screen, but she didn’t make any effort to stop her. She instead put her hands in her lap, back against the wall. There was an intimacy she hadn’t shared with anyone, just by sitting next to them and sharing the moment. She wondered if it was Max that was bringing this on, or if it just took this long for Victoria to feel truly comfortable around somebody besides herself. The parties, they were amazing, but coming home and sleeping them off was…

Max started scooching near her and once her head rested on Victoria’s shoulder, there was a disturbance in her calm exterior.

She started sweating, her eyes flicking towards Max while the other girl was distracted by the scene. It was comforting but so unnecessary, the soft brushing her head that Victoria never thought she would feel. The flickering was back – it now started to drum from inside of her. Victoria clutched the shorts with her hands.

Max took a glance at her friend’s shortness of breath. She blinked slowly as a strange realization fell upon her, and she licked her lips as she moved upwards. Her breath ghosted Victoria’s neck, like Max wanted to whisper something into her ear but wasn’t sure if she had the guts to. Victoria turned her head and wondered when the lines would connect. Their faces were close enough but no movement prevailed. Joaquin Phoenix said something from the screen but Victoria didn’t pay mind. She watched as Max went back to her neck and planted a peck.

Her lips were chapped and cold.

Victoria could hardly remember the last time she felt another girl’s mouth against her skin. It was subtle, but Max peppered her neck, not daring to move down. Victoria wanted to encourage it, so she shifted closer and put a hand behind Max’s head. Max took the hint and left something harder, teeth sinking in between Victoria’s neck and her shoulder. Victoria whispered something along the lines of ‘ _God_ ’ or ‘ _fuck_ ’ but anything close to cohesive was nowhere to be heard.

Max took Victoria’s acceptance and brushed her tongue against where she bit. It was too soothing, too _gentle_.

Victoria used both of her hands this time. She lifted Max’s face and found Max’s mouth, a combination bound to kill. Max moaned as her top lip rested between Victoria’s, and once Victoria teased Max with her tongue, Max didn’t hesitate. She allowed Victoria to kiss her deeply, the familiarity of wine known to both of them. Max latched her hands onto Victoria’s shirt, while Victoria played with Max’s tongue.

She broke apart, needing to breath, before she reached for the laptop and shut it off.

There was nothing but darkness now. Victoria went back to kiss Max as she pushed her down. She was climbing over her, Max’s legs starting to wrap around her back and Victoria was _really_ starting to regret giving her clothes to begin with. She played with the cards given, a hand going underneath the t-shirt to find a breast locked away behind Max’s bra. Max gasped lightly.

“You barely had this on – it’ll be here when we’re done.” Victoria said. Max didn’t say a word, panting while Victoria slid her out of the shirt.

It was discarded on the floor and Victoria let her eyes roam before she unlatched the bra. She threw it as well and started kissing down Max’s collarbone. She found a breast and blew over it, teasing Max and making her shudder. Her tongue found the nipple and glossed over it. She let one of her hands play with the other as she started sucking it with her mouth. It was a pleasurable experience, to pin someone down and allow yourself to control.

Max moaned something resembling a name but Victoria blanked. She only kept her mouth occupied as she continued fondling. Max lifted her hips and attempted to grind into Victoria, and when the Victoria felt the friction she paused. Her own shirt and bra were taken off, and then they were both half-naked.

“You’re leaving me cold.” Max whispered, and Victoria snickered. She gave a little more attention to Max’s breasts before she drafted her tongue downward. Max’s hands were wrapped up in her hair, tugging harshly.

Victoria positioned herself with her pelvic region aligned with Max’s shorts. She made a brisk movement, starting a trib while Max covered her mouth with a hand. She was starting to become too noisy – if the other girls in the dorm heard them...

 _Fuck them,_ Victoria thought to herself. _If this means Max can be all mine, then it would be all worth it_.

A few more minutes of tribbing passed and Victoria pulled the shorts off. This left Max in nothing but briefs and Victoria swooned. The idea of Max wearing a matching set was more than she hoped for. She kissed Max’s hips and the girl giggled in response.

What an _infectious_ laugh.

Max spread her legs further as Victoria slid a hand over her underwear. It was _wet_ and Victoria loved every second of it. She took two fingers and pressed them against a clothed clitoris. Max made a small noise but looked pleased, so Victoria continued. She would press it as she leaned forward and snatched a quick kiss. Max was growing more heated as Victoria pressed it harder, starting to make circles with her fingers. Max’s legs started shaking and Victoria stopped before Max was nearing climax.

“Wait, why did you…?” Max found the energy to ask. Victoria started taking Max’s underwear off and she rolled her eyes.

“You’re not _really_ going to come before the best part, right?”

“Um.” Max said but she grew cold as Victoria lowered herself.

She placed her face between Max’s legs, and without even needing a light, she licked near Max’s clit. Max sighed as her head fell back onto the bed and Victoria went further. She circled the clit and pressed her tongue against it. Victoria used her two fingers to play with Max’s vagina, and at this point, Max had gone crazy. She whimpered while one of Victoria’s fingers went inside her. It was so foreign and Max grasped the blankets on the bed with her hands.

“ _Victoria_.”

A name so rich, it bounced off Max’s tongue. Victoria lived for it, she could live for it eternally. She started moving the finger up and down before adding another, and as she thrusted, Max was crying out harder than before. Max moved her body to Victoria’s movements, body shaking all over the mattress. It wouldn’t be too much longer. Victoria went faster and didn’t give herself time to breath as she continued licking at Max’s clit. Max’s hands grew white as she screamed, her climax evitable as she almost lost herself. She was tented on the bed, body shaking wildly.

Victoria leaned up and licked her lips, barely able to see Max in the darkness, but she was proud of what could be seen. Max was a mess – her brown hair was shuffled, and her face was flushed like a sunburn. Max was about to lean to the side to turn on a light but Victoria grabbed her wrist and smirked.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Max stumbled on any words that could be said. She was too blown away to usher a sound.

“It’s my turn, Caulfield.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
